


I Just Love You

by AubreyPosenEsquire



Series: Time and Space [6]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AubreyPosenEsquire/pseuds/AubreyPosenEsquire
Summary: Beca decides it's time for the world to know just what kind of relationship she's in. What better time to do that than the Grammys?Updated: 11-14-2020
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Stacie Conrad/Beca Mitchell/Aubrey Posen, Stacie Conrad/Aubrey Posen
Series: Time and Space [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930921
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	I Just Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This series makes me really happy to write. 
> 
> Here we are January of 2023 and our favorite quad is doing really well. 
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr AubreyPosenEsquire dot Tumblr dot Com if you want to chat.
> 
> As always thank you G for beta-ing the madness.
> 
> EDIT: 
> 
> So…
> 
> I thought it was a good idea to split this timeline because I did a few things in the OG Time and Space universe I didn’t like after the fact. 
> 
> That was wrong. 
> 
> I have gone back and changed a few things, most notably 
> 
> \- Chloe’s family dynamic  
> \- Their kids names  
> \- Stacie’s family’s wealth
> 
> From here on out things should be consistent. 
> 
> Updated: 11-14-2020

~ January, 2023 ~

There were few things that Beca Mitchell hated more than having to get all dressed up. But here she sat in a black dress with a face full of makeup and her hair twisted and sprayed to within an inch of her sanity. She was at the Grammys as a nominee for Album of the Year for her second album with Quartet Records, Homestead, as well as Record of the Year and Song of the Year for her breakaway hit “I Just Love You”. 

“You’re going to win." Aubrey smiled from the other side of Chloe at one of the TV breaks. She was one of the producers would have a Grammy to her name too if Beca won though she was much less worried about her own resume. 

Beca, having been placed on the end, looked at Chloe, Aubrey and Stacie and took a breath. “If I win Record of the Year, I might stay something.” She kept her voice down. 

It didn’t take anymore of the three women to look at each other and then back to Beca. Chloe took her wife’s hand, bringing it to her lips to kiss right over her knuckles. 

“We really hope you win.” Chloe felt a wave of emotion. “Jess and Ashley said they would make sure to record from their laptop so we’ll have the tape.”

Beca thought of the three seventeen month olds girls they had at home. Bella, Chase and Sloan were her life, along with Chloe, Stacie and Aubrey. “Bree, is this going to be a problem for you Monday morning?”

Aubrey couldn’t help but chuckle. “Monday Aubrey is going to need about all the coffee she can handle. But if you’re ready, it’s not something I’m against handling.” She answered, her smile giving Beca all she needed. 

“We’ll see if I win.” Beca breathed out. 

“You will.” Stacie assured her. 

—————

After winning Record and Song of the Year, Beca’s heart was beating out of her chest as she thought of how much more likely it would be that she would be winning Album of the Year. 

As Taylor Swift, who somehow hadn’t put a new album out that year, and John Legend walked out to present the biggest award of the night, Beca’s heart started beating like crazy. 

“And the one you’ve all been waiting for…” Taylor started and Beca lost the ability to hear anything.

It was Chloe jumping up that caused Beca to move. Aubrey and Stacie behind her, hugging each other as Stacie whispered into Aubrey’s ear. Beca managed to get to her feet, hug her wife and kiss her. 

“Go tell the world just what this album means to you.” Chloe whispered to her. 

Beca, Aubrey and the rest of the team managed to make their way up to the stage as Beca was handed the award. This one felt heavier than the other two. 

“Wow.” Beca stepped to the mic, feeling her heart beating in her ears. “I don’t think 18 year old me could believe this is in her future. I don’t think me from five minutes ago could either.” She laughed and so did the audience. “When I was coming up with the idea and writing the songs for Homestead, I had no idea the impact it would have on my life when the world heard it.” She paused for a moment to look out at Chloe and Stacie. She knew Aubrey was behind her, always there with her in her work. “To Rob and Kim, you two make everything sound perfect in a way I can’t explain.” She said as she thanked her mixer and the mastering engineer. 

Looking out again she could see Chloe and Stacie side by side and it gave her the courage to do what came next. 

“This album is about four women and their three daughters and the love of the home they share together. I am honored to be in love with three amazing women and have three amazing daughters. And this album is my love letter to all of them. To Chloe who always loves me so well, to Stacie who always wraps me up when I need and to Aubrey who always has my back. To our daughters Bella, Chase and Sloan, I love the three of you with everything I got in me. This one was for them. Thank you.”

Beca took Aubrey’s hand as they walked off stage with the rest of the team. She felt a wave of pride in her soul as they made it when she finally processed she heard cheering from the audience. 

“Hey, hey, hey.” Aubrey stopped Beca when they were out of the camera view. “You did so well out there. So well.” She wrapped her up, careful not to mess up her makeup, she knew Beca would have photos taken of her for the rest of the night. 

“I’m sorry you and the PR team are going to be fielding a ton of calls.” Beca held on to her, a hand moving up to press over Aubrey’s compass tattoo was on her left shoulder, hidden under her blue and silver dress. 

“You were the one in the public eye. The three of us decided a long time ago it was something you had to decide to do or not.” Aubrey was careful not to wrinkle Beca’s dress but her hands settled around her waist. 

“I don’t think I could have picked a bigger stage.” Beca chuckled weakly. 

“Maybe not. But you won three Grammys tonight. And you already had two at home. You are really great at what you do and this, I really don’t think this is going to kill it for you. You know me, I’d tell you if it would.” Aubrey leaned in to press a very soft kiss to her cheek before carefully wiping her lipstick away. 

“I just love you. Don’t know why I just do.” Beca quoted her own song. 

“Come on, let’s go get your media commitments done and go get our girls. The Quartet afterparty is going to be amazing, I’ve been planning it for months.” Aubrey slipped her fingers back between Beca’s. 

—————

The limo ride from the event to the space hosting the Quartet Records afterparty was both somehow too long and too short. 

“I can’t believe I won three Grammys tonight.” Beca sat in between Aubrey and Chloe with Stacie taking advantage of space to stretch out in one of the longer seats. 

“You’re crazy talented, Becs.” Stacie pointed out. “And Aubrey is with you to make sure you don’t totally go off the rails and do like an album of all Polka.”

Beca snorted at the idea. “Aubrey is a pretty great partner in all of this.” She leaned against her, enjoying that the four of them had a few minutes alone before the party. “How many people are going to be at this thing?”

“Somewhere north of three hundred.” Aubrey and Chloe were holding hands, their joined hands in Beca’s lap. “Calista insisted on being in charge of the food though, so at least we’ll get something good there to snack on.”

“Seriously?” Beca grinned and Stacie groaned. 

“Mi̱téra would fly to LA just to take over food duties for this.” Stacie snorted at her mother’s antics. 

“Hey, it was a load off of my plate.” Aubrey defended her mother in law. “I needed to focus on other things and I trust her to make sure the food was, one really good and two would be perfect.”

“Plus it means we get to see her and Michael. And your parents are awesome, Stace. The girls are going to go nuts when they get to see them.” Chloe smiled. Seeing her daughters play with Stacie’s parents never failed to warm her heart. 

“Our girls do love seeing them.” Stacie admitted. So did she if she was honest, she knew between the four of them that she won the parent lotto. “And I could use some time with Mi̱téra.”

“We all could.” Beca liked knowing even if her mom wasn’t a phone call away to explain how to do this or that with the girls that Calista was. She had taken each of them into her heart the moment Stacie told her she was in love and they stayed there ever since. 

Calista and Michael were there to greet the girls when the door of the limo was opened. Michael stepped forward to help each of them out, giving them a big hug after she had. 

“My girls, my beautiful girls.” Calista hugged them next, her smile as proud as could be. 

“Thanks for coming down, Mi̱téra and Pappa.” Stacie leaned up to kiss her father’s cheek. “We’ve missed you.” 

“You did so beautifully tonight.” Calista cupped Beca’s face in between both of her hands. “When you spoke after you won and told the world of the love in your heart, I told my Michael how thankful I was for our Stasia brought the three of you home. And how thankful I am for the babies you all are raising so well.” 

“Calista.” Beca felt tears in her eyes as she looked up at the woman who had been there for her since the moment she knew her. 

“None of that anymore.” Calista shook her head. “I have three granddaughters because of each of you. No more Calista. Mom, yes?” She looked at Aubrey and Chloe after kissing Beca’s forehead. 

“Let them go inside, darling.” Michael chuckled as he saw each of the women melt at his wife’s words. “And if you three want, you can call me Pappa like Stasia does or Dad.” 

Aubrey wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. “You really are hell bent on making us all cry before we get in there, aren’t you?”

“I danced with you on your wedding day to my little girl. You’ve been my daughter for a long time, sweetheart.” Michael kissed her temple. “May I?” He offered her and Chloe his arms. 

“Thank you…Dad.” Chloe felt a surge of emotion as she slipped her hand into his arm. 

Stacie and Beca wrapped their arms around Calista as they all walked inside. 

The space the party was in had walls draped in hanging fabric in a rich burgundy color. There were some people dancing on the makeshift dance floor while others sat at tables or stood and chatted over drinks from the fully stocked bar. All of the acts that were connected to the label were here, some of LA’s up and coming actors, a mix of friends they collected along the way.

After the assembled masses cheered when the group walked in, Beca’s ears turning as red as the walls, the group made their way to a table after making a detour to get some drinks. 

“Hey Dad.” Beca gave a weak smile to her father. Her step mother - step mother Beca still had to remind herself - wasn’t able to attend. 

“I’m really proud of you.” Warren smiled at his daughter. 

“Thanks.” Beca bit back asking if her dreams were just a hobby in his eyes anymore. 

“Hello Aubrey.” James stood up to hug his daughter, kissing her cheek. “Well done, Beca. Elenor sends her best wishes, her hip surgery went well but the doctor still is hesitant to have her fly.” He smiled at her before taking his seat when everyone sat. 

“Thank you, sir.” Beca had never fully been able to relax around the General even if he had made more of an effort. 

As Beca tried to talk to her father and Aubrey caught up with hers about her mother’s recovery, Stacie wrapped her arm around Chloe’s shoulders. 

“Will you dance with me?” Stacie asked with a slight grin on her lips. 

“Always.” Chloe sat back up and let Stacie tug her out to the dance floor as Beca’s single played for them from the sound system. 

Beca leaned back in her chair, having been sitting sideways in it. “Are they always that beautiful?” She asked Aubrey, her back against her partner’s arm. 

Aubrey watched as Stacie held Chloe around the waist and Chloe danced with her arms around Stacie’s neck. “Every single time.”

As Beca sat back up in her chair, Emily walked over, still holding her Grammy for Best Pop Solo Performance tightly. 

“Congratulations.” Emily said as Beca stood up so the pair could hug. 

“Congratulations right back, Em. You deserved the win.” Beca smiled brightly at her. “I just wish Benji didn’t have his play in London right now. He could have been here.”

Emily sighed, nodding. “He set his alarm and woke up to watch it. We spent like twenty minutes on the phone afterward. I can’t wait to fly out tomorrow and see him and his show.”

“I read some reviews of the show.” Beca said. “It sounds amazing.”

“He is so proud and has put so much work in. I’m looking forward to having a few weeks off to play the supportive girlfriend like he did last summer when he went on tour with me.” Emily beamed. 

“He made the cutest roadie.” Beca laughed as she remembered how excited Benji had been for her. 

“He totally did.” Emily agreed. “But a few weeks in London and then you and I are going to start working on some stuff, right? Or is my favorite producer going to ditch me now?”

“Not a chance. I have so many ideas for your next album. I am going to set up a meeting for you and me to go over some stuff. Including a possible duet if you’re down for it.” Beca had been working on something and thought Emily might be perfect to partner with her on it. 

“Of course! I have wanted to forever.” Emily pulled her in a hug with a bright smile. 

—————

Aubrey was standing at the bar in a very large space that was filled with people near the end of the night. It was a very successful party if Aubrey did say so herself.

As she sipped for her drink, she watched some guy, early 20’s and wearing too much hair gel, hit on Stacie. When they first got together Aubrey would have walked over but after years together, marriage and kids, she was much more mellow. Besides, Stacie was a master at making her intentions known. As the guy walked away Aubrey hid her smirk. 

“Can I get a rum and coke?” The guy asked when the bartender asked what he wanted. “Girls like her should be a crime. Hot as hell and I bet she’s fucking some old executive.”

Aubrey winked at the bartender, who very much knew who Aubrey was because he had worked events for her before. She wanted to see how far this guy would dig himself into a hole. 

“You think?” The bartender asked. 

“I mean look at her. No one that hot has much going on upstairs.” Mr. Too-Much-Hairgel said. 

Aubrey had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at the thought Dr. Anastasia Linnea Conrad, Ph.D didn’t have much going on in her head. She had at least forty IQ points on just about anyone in the room other than maybe her own father. Double that on this guy. 

“Do you know what she drinks? Maybe if I slip her one or two of them I can slip her something else in her husband’s office.” Mr. Too-Much-Hairgel asked the bartender. 

“She’s been drinking whiskey highballs all night.” Aubrey finally stepped in. 

“Do you know her?” Mr. Too-Much-Hairgel asked, looking Aubrey over. Twice. 

“She comes to events here sometimes.” Aubrey looked over at Stacie, checking her out just to see what the waste of space would do. 

“I’d like to bend her over and see just how high of a note she could hit.” Mr. Too-Much-Hairgel smirked, having no idea how deeply fucked he was. 

“Honestly if you did that you’d have a better chance of getting a lower note out of her.” Aubrey finished off her drink. Two security guards stepped from the sides to both put their hands on Mr. Too-Much-Hairgel’s shoulder. 

“You really should know, before my friends Billy and Tommy, former Marines by the way, toss you out of here who that is. That’s Dr. Stacie Conrad. She happens to be out of this world smart, talented, incredibly kind and you’d last all of 30 seconds if she lost her goddamn mind and decided to pull you into her wife’s office. My office by the way.” Aubrey smirked at the terrified look in Mr. Too-Much-Hairgel’s eyes. “Billy and Tommy, see this sack of human waste out for me, please.” 

Aubrey pushed away from the bar and walked over to her wife, her hand sliding to rest on Stacie’s lower back. 

“Having fun kicking people out of the party, Aubrey Chase?” Stacie raised an eyebrow. 

“Middle name?” Aubrey made a face. 

“He hit on me, I turned him down. You wouldn’t toss him out for that. What did he say?” Stacie asked as Beca and Chloe managed to find their way over at just the right moment. 

“He thought you were brainless, thought you were sleeping with some old male executive and wanted to bend you over. That last one was the deal breaker.” Aubrey admitted. 

“Well, he’s not wrong a record executive is probably going to bend Stacie over tonight.” Chloe smirked. 

“Nope.” Beca shook her head. “I have it all planned out. I won three Grammys tonight and I get to make the rules.”

“Oh do you now?” Stacie laughed warmly. 

“I’ll tell you guys when we get home. If I say it now it’s going to be a struggle and we still have to get home, say goodnight to the girls and then talk to Jess and Ashley for a few minutes. I rather not do that while we’re all thinking of what is in my head.” Beca explained, a hand resting low on Chloe’s back. 

“Now we’re just going to be thinking of all the things you might be thinking.” Aubrey snorted as the four of them stood together. 

“Yup.” Beca checked her watch. “It’s after almost 11 p.m. already. Can we go home and see our girls now? Please?”

“Let me go tell the crew I have working the party we’re leaving.” Aubrey had a group working to make sure everything went smoothly so she didn’t have to deal with any of it herself. 

Soon enough the four women were in the limo and heading to their home that was just outside of downtown LA. It had enough space for each of the girls to have their own bedroom as they grew older and still have a master bedroom and two guest rooms in the basement. 

“Finally.” Beca groaned deeply as they stepped inside of the house and she got to take her heels off, the others all standing between seven inches and a foot taller than her for the moment. “I don’t even care that you three are giants right now.” She would take care of the shoes later.

“Jess, Ashley?” Chloe called in a soft voice. She smiled when two heads turned to look at her from the couch. 

“We tried to get them to go to bed but they kept fussing so finally we gave up and let them sleep on the couch with us.” Jessica was holding their son Billy against her chest. 

“It’s totally fine.” Stacie picked up Chase and brought her up to kiss her daughter’s head. Aubrey lifted little Sloan in her arms while Beca scooped up Bella. 

“Thank you guys for taking care of our girls tonight.” Chloe smiled at her friends as they slowly got up. 

“Always.” Jessica smiled as Ashley went to get their coats. “We watched Beca’s speech like five times, it was great.”

“We might need to go on your radio show next week or the one after to explain it all and just get an interview about it out of the way. I mean if that’s ok with you and Ashley.” Chloe said. 

Jessica and Ashley had a radio show every weekday from 8 a.m. until 12 p.m. that was live from LA. They had made quite the name for themselves with it. 

“You guys know you have an open invitation. And we wouldn’t go full TMZ on you.” Jessica handed off Billy to Ashley while she put her own jacket on before they worked to get him dressed together. 

“We should get home, text us in a few days and we’ll get it set up.” Ashley smiled as they hugged. 

Chloe breathed out slowly once they were gone. It had been such a good day but it was always long when award shows happened. She locked the front door, set the alarm and headed upstairs. 

The girls all shared a room for the time being. They objected every time they weren’t able to go to sleep together. Loudly objected. The three cribs were set up all in a row, about 5 feet away to prevent them from trying to jump from theirs into their sisters. Not that that always stepped them from trying to get out. 

“Are they asleep?” Chloe walked in to see all three of them in one crib, arms and legs tangled up together. 

“They cried when we tried to get them into their own beds.” Aubrey explained, usually being the one who tried to insist they sleep in their own beds. 

“It’s a special night, I don’t want them to fuss.” Beca wrapped her arm around Chloe. “Besides they sleep later when we let them all hang out together anyway.”

“Sleeping in sounds awesome tomorrow morning.” Stacie had her arms wrapped around Aubrey from behind. 

Bella, the tallest of the three was on one side while Sloan, the smallest was on the other, with Chase in between them. Bella’s hair was almost black while Sloan had a lighter brown, Chasesported the same shade of red as Chloe. 

“We did really, really well making these three.” Chloe reached a hand down to carefully stroke Bella’s head. 

“Best project I’ve ever been a part of.” Stacie whispered, tilting her head to kiss Aubrey’s neck. 

“Same.” Beca looked at her daughters, feeling so much love that she was amazed it all fit inside of her. 

“Come on, let’s let our girl’s sleep.” Aubrey nudged Stacie back before the four of them all slowly moved out of the room and down the hall to their own. 

“I need a shower.” Beca put her hand in her hair, making a face at just how much product she had in it. “And to get out of the layers of dress and spanks that I have on.”

“Same.” Stacie stepped out of her heels, using a hand on Chloe’s shoulder to keep her steady. “And then I want to hear all about what your plans are for us tonight. And if you say you’re too tired I’m taking one of our wives in the shower.”

“Promises, promises.” Chloe smirked as she used Stacie’s shoulder the same way Stacie used hers. 

“Nope, no shower fucking. I have plans.” Beca pouted as she felt the zipper on the back of her dress lowered. She turned to see Aubrey standing behind her, helping her out of the dress. 

“Don’t pout baby.” Stacie bent her head to kiss the pout off of Beca’s lips. She felt the zipper of her own dress being pulled down by Chloe. “A nice relaxing shower and then we’ll do whatever you have planned.”

Each started to undress, the dresses and various undergarments all ending up in a pill to be sorted and looked over the next day. Hair pins came out next, each taking turns to make sure they were gone before the makeup was taken off. 

Finally they stepped into the shower, big enough for all four of them with two shower heads on each side. It was a nine foot by nine foot square that was one of the big reasons they bought the house in the first place. 

“This shower is amazing.” Chloe stepped under one of the shower heads, letting her hair get soaked to start the process of getting fully cleaned up. 

“Yes, yes it is.” Aubrey groaned as she let it beat on her back after wetting her hair. 

“Come here, Grammy winner.” Stacie grabbed Beca’s favorite shampoo, putting a bit in her hand. 

“Oh, yes.” Beca turned to let Stacie get the product out of her hair. “This is the third best thing you do with your hands and it’s nearly orgasmic on it’s own.” She tilted her head back, letting out a groan as Stacie’s scraped her nails over her scalp. 

“You say the sweetest things.” Stacie laughed. 

“I am awesome at being sweet.” Beca smirked. “I bring Aubrey coffee before the morning staff meeting every Friday.”

“You do.” Aubrey reached over to give her a pat on the butt. 

Once everyone was washed clean and dried off, their hair all up in buns to keep knots from working their way into their hair with whatever Beca had planned. 

“Alright.” Beca grinned. “Are ya ready?” She looked like a kid on Christmas as she turned to her three partners, all standing naked before her. 

“Yes.” They all agreed. 

Beca turned away and walked over to the wall where a painting of the city of Los Angeles hung. Carefully she pulled one side of it away from the wall, the other side on a hidden hinge, before opening the door behind it. This was where they kept the “marital aids” as they all jokingly referred to them. 

“So, I might have made an order about two weeks ago for some new marital aids to mark tonight. I figured if I won I was going to really want to enjoy myself and if I lost they would be good to have for consolation sex.” Beca pulled out a box that she put in there just that morning when the others were out. 

“Oh, I like when we get presents.” Stacie grinned as they all gathered around to see what was in the box. 

Beca had the box delivered to a PO Box they all used for gifts for each other or things like this. Around the holidays they coordinated to make sure there was as little overlap in gift deliveries as possible. She pulled out two pairs of what looked like black boxers briefs with a hole cut in the front of a ring to lock something in place.

“Oh, I like where this is going.” Chloe grinned as Stacie pulled her back against her, arms around her waist. 

“For you.” Beca handed one pair to Aubrey and kept the other for herself. 

“Oh, I really like where this is going.” Aubrey leaned against Stacie and Chloe. 

“I figured you would.” Beca laid out five different straps on the bed, they ranged in size from five to nine inches with correlating thicknesses and an extension to rub against the wearer. They were all gold. “I wasn’t sure which ones to get, so I figured being the loving wife and five time Grammy winner that I am, I’d let you two pick.” She turned back to look at Chloe and Stacie. 

“How thoughtful of you.” Chloe leaned forward just enough to kiss Beca’s cheek. 

“Pick and then Bree and I can get ready.” Beca grinned at how excited they all looked. Not that she really doubted they would be. “I figured if Chloe’s on top of me, facing me and Stacie’s the same on Aubrey it would give a pretty great view if she and I are head to feet with each other.” 

“I love how creative you can be when you put your mind to it.” Aubrey licked her lips. 

“Plus.” Chloe tilted her head up with a smirk. “In that situation, Stacie and I can totes make out.”

“Oh, I hadn’t thought of that. At all. Nope.” Beca lied. 

“Of course you didn’t.” Aubrey rolled her eyes a little. “Pick your pleasure, ladies.” She smirked over at Chloe and Stacie. 

Stacie grabbed the second largest and handed it to Aubrey, leaning in to kiss her jaw. “You know how much I enjoy looking down and seeing your eyes roll back in your head when we do this.” She smirked. 

“You may have mentioned it before, yes.” Aubrey felt her face heat up. She had been having sex with Stacie for nearly a decade and she could still get her to blush with a smirk. Not that Aubrey really minded since Stacie could get all three of them blushing if she tried. 

“Here.” Chloe grabbed the next size down from what Stacie took, slipping it in Beca’s hand. “I am really, really proud of you.” She whispered, her arms wrapping around Beca’s waist. “I knew you would be this good even when we were living at Bella House and making out between classes.”

“You have always believed in me.” Beca took a moment just to rest her head against Chloe’s shoulder. “Thank you for that, Chlo.” She took a moment just to rest in Chloe’s arms as the fact of how much she had accomplished really hit her.

“They really are so cute together.” Aubrey whispered to Stacie as they watched the moment.

“Yeah we are.” Chloe looked over and smiled. “But we’re confused as to why there is no group hug at the moment.” She teased.

“We were just admiring the cuteness, babe.” Stacie teased as she and Aubrey wrapped the pair up. 

“Much better.” Beca sighed as the four of them were all wrapped up together. There had always been moments between she and Chloe and Aubrey and Stacie that were somehow separate from their overall relationship. But it was rare they lasted very long before the other two were tugged back over. 

Once the harnesses were on and the toys in place, Aubrey and Beca stood beside the bed while Stacie and Chloe moved to the bed on their knees in front of them. They had an unspoken agreement in moments like this if they were pairing off to use toys the person they weren’t paired with would handle the foreplay.

“Hey there.” Stacie smirked down at Beca as she put her hands on Beca’s shoulders.

“You were really beautiful tonight, I don’t know if I told you that or not.” Beca whispered as she let her hands run up and down Stacie’s ribcage. “I love when you have your hair curly and tied back.”

“I know you do, it’s why I went with that look.” Stacie shivered slightly at the way Beca’s fingers were ghosting over her skin. 

“You always find little ways to make me smile, all three of you do.” Beca leaned against her a little more, kissing over her neck. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Stacie tilted her head to allow Beca more access. She was able to see Aubrey and Chloe kissing each other with her head tilted like this. The way Aubrey and Chloe could look so beautiful just standing there kissing always took Stacie’s - and Beca’s - breath away. 

“You love to watch our wives, don’t you?” Beca nipped at Stacie’s neck after pulling her face away to see what Aubrey and Chloe were doing. 

“If I remember correctly.” Stacie groaned as she felt Beca’s fingers dip between her legs. “Us holding on to each other and watching them together is pretty much how all of this started. It holds a special place in my heart.”

Beca moved her fingers as she chuckled before moaning at just how warm and ready already Stacie was. “You being my big spoon while our hands wandered as we watched Chlo and Bree together for the first time that first night we were all together might be the single most impactful moment of my sex life. Or at least tied with Chloe going down on me the first time.”

Aubrey and Chloe started to kiss deeper as Aubrey’s hand started to make sure Chloe was really ready. They were a foot away from their wives and heard every word so why not put on a show off a little for them. Aubrey broke the kiss to start pressing open mouth kisses over one of Chloe’s breasts while the other was cupped with her free hand. 

“Bree.” Chloe groaned as her head tilted back. “Oh fuck, Bree.” Her hips started to move against Aubrey’s hand. Chloe’s breathing coming quicker as she felt her heart rate pick up. 

“Jesus.” Beca looked over at the pair, her hand picking up speed as Stacie’s hands gripped her shoulders tighter. 

“It feels like watching art when we’re watching the two of them together.” Stacie agreed as her hips moved to match Chloe’s pace without her thinking about it. Just watching Aubrey and Chloe together was a great way to kick her sex drive into overdrive. 

“So beautiful.” Beca whimpered as she rested her head against Stacie’s chest so she could watch. She felt Stacie’s arms wrap around her, sliding off of her shoulders. “You always feel so good Stace.”

“You always make me feel good so…” Stacie was cut off but her own moan as she watched Chloe come apart thanks to Aubrey’s skilled hands and talented mouth. Beca and she watched the way Chloe’s body flushed, the way her hips moved faster as she searched out the last bit of pleasure, the way she slumped forward against Aubrey as she finished. “Oh fuck.” She moaned as her own orgasm hit her. 

“Never, ever, going to get tired of watching those two together.” Aubrey whispered to Chloe. 

“They love watching us perform together about as much as we like giving them a show.” Chloe whispered as she gave a lazy smile and gave her a peck on the lips. “And watching them is pretty aca-awesome too.”

Stacie reached over to put her hand on Chloe’s back, rubbing her fingers down her spine. “Best show money can’t buy.”

“So glad only the four of us have a ticket to the show.” Beca agreed as she carefully removed her hand from Stacie, her other hand reaching for Aubrey’s for a moment. “I think we warmed them up enough, don’t you think Bree?”

“I think they are both plenty warm, yeah.” Aubrey chuckled as she pulled her own hand away from Chloe. 

Beca and Aubrey moved to the bed, laying down head to feet with pillows under their heads. Beca ran her left hand over Aubrey’s thigh as Chloe and Stacie moved over them. 

“Hey there.” Chloe grinned down at Beca as she sat against her thighs. “You know why I enjoy this so much? Because I get to look down and see you enjoying it so much.” Chloe ran her fingers over a tattoo on Beca’s ribs with each of their daughter’s names. She moved up and then down the toy until she was against Beca. 

“I love watching you.” Beca’s right hand settled on Chloe’s hip while her right still drew on Aubrey’s thigh. “Even more with Stace or Bree.”

Stacie looked over her shoulder to flash Beca a smile and wink before turning back to Aubrey. She wanted her wife to watch her face as she moved down the toy, knowing Aubrey could feel the pressure shift as she did. 

“Dear God.” Aubrey lifted her hands to Stacie’s hips as she felt her settle down against her hips. “Every time you do that I want you to switch to working on building nerve connections with inanimate objects.”

Stacie bent down to kiss Aubrey before she sat up straight again. She and Chloe were close enough they could both lead forward and kiss each other while they moved. 

So they did. 

Long slow kisses and then more aggressive ones. On the lips and over each other’s neck and a love bite on the side of each other’s breasts. The pair knew they were putting on a show and wanted to make it one worth watching. Who wouldn’t when the audience was this important. 

“Oh God.” Beca felt the toy moving against her as Chloe moved her hips. It always shocked her how good this felt and how much seeing one of her partners on top of her turned her on. 

“How’s it feel, Chloe?” Stacie asked as her hand reached down to let her fingers rub against her clit. She heard Beca’s gasp as she saw it, Beca’s hand still glued to Chloe’s hip. 

“I love this, so much.” Chloe let out a breathy laugh as her hand moved to touch Stacie the same way she was touching her. She didn’t have to turn her head to know Aubrey’s eyes were forced on the interaction. 

Stacie pulled Chloe in for a long kiss while her hand on Aubrey’s ribs kept her upright. There was always something about kissing Chloe, always so eager to match her and not too worried about winning the war to dominate the kiss but willing to battle her anyway for the fun of it that Stacie adored. 

Aubrey watched as Chloe and Stacie kissed, felt the way that Beca was touching her thigh while the toy pressed against her just right, and allowed a whimper to escape. This was a force of the most delightful torture. She didn’t want it to end but she could only hold back her own orgasm so long with how worked up she was from touching Chloe. 

“Come on Bree.” Stacie felt the way Aubrey’s breathing changed under her hand. “Few more minutes and we’ll be able to finish off together.” She kept her fingers on Chloe but managed to lean forward enough to kiss her wife. 

Aubrey lifted the hand that had been on Stacie’s hip to the back of her neck to keep her where she was. “I won’t be the first done, I never am.” She bit Stacie’s lip. 

“Nope, that’s Beca.” Chloe laughed as she looked down at her own wife. 

“Thankfully it usually doesn’t present a problem.” Beca groaned as she started to rock her hips with Chloe as she desperately tried to hold off her orgasm. 

“Toy won’t go soft on me.” Chloe snorted as she bent down to kiss her wife’s neck. “And your fingers and tongue never have either. You are a champ baby.”

Beca almost puffed her chest out at the comments but her body was on fire as she fought back her orgasm. “Gotta take care of my girls.’ She answered as her thrusts upward became a little more erratic. 

Beca indeed was first giving Aubrey the cover she needed to find her own release. Chloe and Stacie shared another kiss, slow and deep with each other while their wives twitched under them before finishing together with their fingers helping the other find their pleasure. Each slumped forward as their hands moved from between the others legs to hold on to the others hand. Fingers so skilled at bringing pleasure twisting around each other. Both cuddled to their wives’ chest as hands moved to their lower backs. 

When Aubrey and Beca could move, which took nearly as long for them to be confident they could move as the act that brought them the pleasure in the first place. They headed to their bathroom to clean the toys, leaving them to dry before joining their wives back in bed. 

“Parents will be here at ten.” Stacie wrapped Aubrey up in her arms when she settled. “Mom said she’d cook everyone brunch. Emily is coming too.”

“Girls will have at least one of us up by eight.” Beca settled between Chloe and Aubrey. 

Chloe reached up to hit the lights off via a panel above their bed. “Goodnight my loves.” She settled her head on her pillow with Aubrey and Stacie’s hands on her arm that was around Beca’s middle.

—————

Chloe woke up the next morning to the sound of the baby monitor that was on her side of the bed alerting her that one of the girls was awake. She could hear one of her daughter’s voices, talking in her gibberish with a handful or two of English words tossed in.

For a moment she just shifted closer to Beca’s back and listened to the girls. When she was finally ready to open her eyes for more than a few seconds, she looked down at the woman in her arms, seeing how peaceful she looked in sleep. Her eyes traveled next to Aubrey and Stacie, both having ended up on their backs with an arm tossed over the other and Aubrey’s over Beca’s middle. 

Since the girls still hadn’t fussed, Chloe figured she had time for a shower, wanting to clean herself off from the night before. She didn’t need to rewash her hair but she did brush it out before putting it back up. Once she dressed herself in a pair of yoga pants and a comfortable hoodie, the in-laws and Emily coming over had seen her in this outfit a million times for brunch, she headed to the girls room.

What she saw melted her heart. 

Bella was sitting in the crib with her teddy bear, trying to feed it some breakfast. Sloan and Chase were having a full blown conversation in their shared language on the other side of the crib, talking with their hands like Stacie always did. 

“Morning my girls.” Chloe walked over, bending down to giving each of them a kiss on the top of their heads. 

“Momma!” All three girls giggled up at her with their still sleepy smiles. 

“Do you guys want to get changed and go downstairs and have some breakfast?” Chloe wished she could take the girls back to bed and cuddle them but her partners were all sleeping naked and peacefully in their room. 

They all nodded their heads and gave matching smiles at the idea of getting one on three time with Chloe. 

One by one Chloe changed their diapers, glad they might soon be ready for potty training, before walking downstairs with each of them, the girls holding each other's hands. 

The first floor of the house had a few walls but was mostly open concept with a huge kitchen, a family room with a TV that took up nearly half of one wall and a dining room they used much less than the kitchen table. At the kitchen table, three chairs were set up on one side with a booster seat in each. One by one Chloe picked each up, taking a moment to kiss and cuddle before putting them in their seat. 

“Toes-st?” Sloan asked. Most mornings they had toast with some peanut butter and dried fruit. 

“I think that sounds like a good idea.” Chloe bent down to kiss her cheat. “Do you want toast, Chase girl?” She asked. 

Chase nodded her head with a gap tooth grin. “Peas?”

“What about you Bella?” Chloe ran her hand through her daughter’s dark locks. 

“Yes.” She looked up from feeding the teddy bear she brought with her. “Bear too?”

“You want to give Mr. Bear a piece too?” Chloe smiled at her. “Of course you can, baby Bella.” She ruffled her hair before putting four pieces in the toaster, one for the girls and one for her. They had a fake piece of toast Bella used nearly every morning on her bear. 

“Good morning.” Aubrey walked into the kitchen, freshly showered in a pair of jeans and an old button up shirt. 

“Morning Bree.” Chloe leaned back against her as Aubrey walked over to press a kiss to the back of Chloe’s neck. “Stace and Beca still out or are they getting cleaned up?”

“Stacie is awake and answering a work email. She said once she answers it and is ready for a shower she’ll get Beca up.” Aubrey spent a moment holding on to Chloe before pulling herself away to go say good morning to her daughters. 

“Papa.” Chase grinned, the first to spot Aubrey. 

It had started as a joke. Aubrey was the papa bear after all. But once the girls heard it there was no changing it. As much as they tried for a few months to get the girls to call Aubrey mom or mommy, they always went back to papa. Aubrey learned to embrace it. 

“Hi baby girl.” Aubrey smiled back. She saw each one of her partners in the girls mixed with little bits of Posen from her brother Jamie’s DNA contribution. 

“Daddy, bear say hi.” Bella thrust the bear toward Aubrey. She picked the bear up and hugged him before hugging Bella and then little Sloan. 

After the toast was eaten, with magically only mild mess, the five of them moved to the living room to cuddle on the couch while they waited for Stacie and Beca to come down. Chase cuddled up on Aubrey’s lap with Sloan on Chloe’s and Bella between them holding her bear the way her parents were holding her sisters. 

“We are so lucky.” Chloe turned her head to look at Aubrey. 

“Yeah we are.” Aubrey agreed as she rubbed up and down Chase’s back. “Healthy girls, happy lives, amazing experiences all together.”

“Would Aubrey Posen of 2011 believe she'd be here?” Chloe asked, reaching over to rest her hand on Aubrey’s arm. 

“After the ICCA championship?” Aubrey asked. “I was still trying not to check out Stacie then. And you and Beca were still so new. I had feelings for you for years but I didn’t know I had any for Beca and Stacie was more of a fantasy than anything. If you showed me this life though? I think I’d cry from the shock I could be this happy.”

Chase cuddled closer to Aubrey as if she could sense she needed extra cuddles at the moment. “Love Daddy.”

Aubrey and Chloe’s eyes went wide. It was the first time any of them had been told by the girls they were loved. They all said yes if they were asked but they never did it themselves before. 

“I love you too Chase Charlotte.” Aubrey bent down to press a kiss to her daughter’s cheek. 

“Love Mommy.” Sloan looked up with the same blue eyes as her mother. 

“I love you too Sloan Grace.” Chloe hugged her daughter just a little bit tighter. 

Bella looked at her sisters and her parents, her little head tilted the way that Stacie’s did when she was trying to figure out what her next move should be. “Love.” She said, leaning toward Aubrey. “Love.” She shifted to lean against Chloe. 

“Can’t forget about you Isabella Sage.” Aubrey and Chloe both bent down to kiss her head. 

Twenty minutes later Beca and Stacie joined them on the couch, both dressed for a day of comfort with their family. Bella moved from her spot, almost running to Beca and trying to crawl in her lap. Sloan moved down to go over to Stacie while Chase moved to the spot Bella abandoned between Chloe and Aubrey. 

“How was the early shift?” Beca asked, holding Bella on her lap. 

“Not bad. They had some toast and we’ve been cuddling up waiting for the two of you.” Chloe reported. 

“Oh, and they told us they love us.” Aubrey smiled with pride all over her tone. 

“You did?” Stacie grinned at Sloan. You told Mommy and Papa you love them?”

“Love you.” Sloan nodded at Stacie with her very serious Mitchell face on. 

“Oh Sloan, I love you too baby.” Stacie wrapped her up as the little girl happily accepted the cuddling. 

“Hey, what about me Bella?” Beca fake pouted at her daughter who just giggled at her. 

“Love you toos.” Bella nodded before wrapping her arms tightly around Beca’s neck. 

“I love you all.” Beca’s pout faded as she held onto Bella. 

Emily was the first to arrive, the girls swarming one of their favorite Bella aunts. Each wanting her attention as before she got them to sit with her on the floor and draw on one some large pieces of paper. 

Calista and Michael showed up next with enough food to feed several families. 

“Mi̱téra, we have food in the house.” Stacie laughed as she helped her father by taking a few bags he was carrying in. 

“I am very specific with what I cook with, Stasia.” Calista just removed her jacket to the back of a kitchen chair before supervising her husband and daughters unpacking. 

“Now, there will be enough food to feed one of Aubrey father’s battalions. I trust you will leave me to it?” Calista asked, dismissing her daughters and husband. 

“You don’t want any help?” Aubrey asked, wanting to be the model daughter-in-law when her father would be here any moment to see. 

“No my darling, no drink your coffee and visit with Michael and the others when they get here. I will handle feeding everyone. I am Greek, it is what we do.” Calista kissed both of her cheeks before stepping behind the island to get everything sorted. 

“Here Pappa.” Chloe handed him a cup of coffee, black just the way he liked it, before they were formally banished from the kitchen. 

“Thanks sweetheart.” Michael smiled as they all went to the living room. 

“Yay!” Chase said when she saw Michael walk in.

Soon a herd of near eighteen month olds were getting to their feet to run over to their grandfather. He sat down on the couch so he could greet each of the girls, tickling and kissing them all. 

“I’ve got it.” Stacie smiled when she heard the doorbell ring. She really did love watching her father play with her daughter’s. 

Soon Stacie was face to face with her father-in-law. “Good morning, sir.” She stood up a little straighter as she let the retired General into her home. 

“Good morning Stacie.” James smiled at her, hanging his overcoat up. “How are you this morning?”

“I’m doing pretty great.” Stacie gestured for him to head towards the living room. “Can I get you a cup of coffee? My mom has taken over the kitchen area. I know how to get in and out without getting swatted.” 

“Black please.” James smiled before turning his attention to the living room. “Good morning, everyone.” His hands moved behind his back like he was standing in front of a unit. 

“Morning Dad.” Aubrey moved from her seat to give him a hug. 

“Hello Aubrey.” James said to his only daughter. “Hello Chloe, Beca, Michael.” He greeted those on the couch before looking at Emily down with his granddaughters. “Emily, is it?”

“Yes, sir.” Emily was always intimidated by the man even meeting him in Europe years ago. “Nice to see you again.”

“Likewise.” James took a seat after Stacie brought him his coffee. “Hello girls.” He smiled at the three girls. 

The triplets, it was easy enough for everyone in the family to think of them as such, looked at each other before looking back at him. Because he lived on the east coast they didn’t see him very much but knew him well enough not to run to their parents. 

“Hi.” Bella said first. 

“Hi.” Sloan followed suit. 

“Hi.” Chase said, not wanting to be left out. 

Beca looked down when her phone buzzed to let her know she had a text. “Dad is heading to the airport, they had an earlier flight so he could get back in time to attend something department related.”

Chloe and Stacie’s hands moved to Beca’s back, not making a show of the support they were giving her. He didn’t get to see his grandchildren much but it didn’t overly shock any he was leaving before he could when there was something happening at his job. 

“More pancakes for us.” Stacie leaned in to kiss Beca’s temple. 

“Excuse me a second. I need some more coffee.” Beca stood and headed toward the kitchen, ducking behind a wall to give herself a second to breathe. Her father bailing on her was one thing but him bailing on seeing his grandkids cut a lot deeper. 

It wasn’t Aubrey, Chloe or Stacie that came over to her, Beca was kind of shocked to see James follow her after a few moments. 

“I’m sorry your father decided to leave before seeing you and the girls.” James offered her a handkerchief to wipe her eyes. “I know I hurt Aubrey for years by not being there for her when I should have. And I would hazard a guess your father has fallen into the same trappings of a job we feel is important enough to miss time with the ones we love.”

“He was never very good at being there when he said he would.” Beca whispered as she handed the handkerchief back. “I thought when he became a grandfather that he would want to see them even if he didn’t care about seeing me.”

“Some people have a very hard time expressing how much they love someone or something. I believe he loves you very much just as I believe he doesn’t understand how to be your father or your friend. So it’s easier to stay away.” James whispered, his eyes not able to look directly at her. 

“Aubrey likes when you visit. She gets neurotic while she’s preparing for it but she can’t talk about anything else for a week after you go.” Beca admitted to him.

“Elenor and I have looked into relocating to San Diego. The base there has some work I can assist with as a civilian. Two hours away and I would be a lot easier to see all of you than Virginia.” James whispered. He missed his daughter growing up, he refused to do the same with his granddaughters. 

“Tell your daughter that when you decide. But make sure I’m there so I can see the huge smile on her face.” Beca leaned forward to give him a hug, her heartache easing a little bit as he hugged her back. 

—————

The morning of the interview with Jessica and Ashley for their radio show, Beca felt a wave of nerves she hadn’t felt in a long time. Not even the night of the Grammys when she outed herself and her partners as poly. 

“Don’t worry.” Ashley said when she saw the look on Beca’s face once she was in the studio. “Jess and I aren’t going to ask nearly as many questions now as the Bellas did when you came out to them.”

“Oh thank God.” Beca managed to laugh at her own nerves. “I mean that was a great night but I was already a few beers in when the questions really started coming. I’m dead sober now.”

“Thankfully, since our PR team really is annoyed you wouldn’t let them coach you for this.” Aubrey said as they all took a seat across from Jessica and Ashley. 

“I didn’t want it to sound like I prepped for this.” Beca set her coffee down at the far end of the table before she slipped on a pair of headphones and sat down. “I want it to feel natural.”

“It totally will.” Chloe sat next to her. 

“You guys are going to do fine.” Ashley reassured them as their producer called a two minute warning. 

“At least this is more entertaining than my department meeting.” Stacie sat at the far end with Aubrey next to her. 

“We live to entertain you.” Chloe leaned back to wink at her. 

As Jessica and Ashley prepared to go live, the butterflies were back in Beca’s gut. She knew this was the easiest pairing to interview them but she still disliked her coming out meant she needed to clear things up. 

“Welcome back to Jessley Takes LA.” Jessica smiled as she brought them back. “We have four very special guests today. We have five time Grammy award winner Beca Mitchell. President and CEO of Quartet Records and our first ever Bella’s captain, Aubrey Posen, Chloe Beale who is fresh off a MTV Video Music Award for Best Choreography win and the one and only Dr. Stacie Conrad.”

“Hey guys.” Ashley smiled at their friends. “It’s taken a couple years but we finally have you on the show.”

“This is way better than the podcast you guys set up in Bella House in college.” Chloe said as the group all chuckled.

“We have upgraded, for sure.” Jessica grinned. “For those of you at home and the sake of full disclosure, Ash and I have known all four of our guests since freshman year of college. We all were Barden Bellas together in our wild college years.”

“Now as most of you may know, Beca won three Grammys about a week and a half ago and decided to drop the bomb that I think it’s safe to say came as a surprise to anyone who knows Beca personally that she is in a poly relationship with our other three guests.” Ashley filled the listeners in. “So being the awesome Bella alums that we are, we thought we’d have them on the show to answer some questions the world has been waiting for.”

“My social media is full of questions right now.” Beca laughed as her hand found Chloe’s.

“We bet it is.” Ashley chuckled. “Let’s start off with an easy one. Why don’t you make it clear for the listeners at home just what kind of relationship you share with Chloe, Aubrey and Stacie.”

“Well.” Beca looked down the table at her three partners. “Chloe and I have been together since 2012 and married since 2016. In 2017 after Aubrey and Stacie got married, the four us are started a polyamorous relationship. Sometimes it’s called consensual non-monogamy too.”

“So the four of you are your own little squad?” Jessica asked. “How does that work?”

“Yes.” Aubrey stepped in to answer. “There are some important factors to get any of this to work over the last five years, we trust each other, we talk to each other and check in, we’ve all consented to the relationship, and we respect each other.”

“It’s no longer cheating if everyone is on the same page and has agreed to the terms of the relationships ahead of time.” Stacie supplied. “And because we’re only with each other and there are no outside partners it became pretty easy to figure out what worked for us.”

“We all lived together even when we started together and at least Beca, Stacie and I had for a couple years in school so when things grew between us, it became pretty natural.” Chloe rested the hand that wasn’t in Beca’s on Aubrey’s thigh.

“We know Beca and Chloe are married and so are Aubrey and Stacie are too. How do you refer to the other two either out loud or in your head? Wife? Girlfriend? Partner?” Jessica had always wondered how they thought of each other and now was her chance to ask. 

The four of them shared a look. “I mean Chloe is legally my wife, there’s a marriage certificate hanging in our office and everything. But if you asked me the difference between Chloe, Aubrey and Stacie outside of the legal paperwork that the state of California has on file I honestly couldn’t tell you. In my head, despite it likely never being legal, they are all my wives. But usually out loud when I’m talking to someone I’d call Aubrey or Stacie my partner.”

“We totally use “my wife” as almost an inside joke at this point though.” Chloe said. 

“Oh totally.” Stacie agreed.

“One of the most requested questions - PG rated at least - was about jealousy. How do you all handle jealousy? Is there jealousy?” Ashley posed to the group. 

“Sometimes.” Aubrey answered honestly. “But I don’t think in the way people might expect.”

“A lot of the jealousy is things out of our direct control too. Like Stacie and I being a low level amount of jealous that Aubrey and Beca can see each other during the work day pretty much whenever they want because their offices are on the same floor of the record label’s offices. It’s not really their fault and it’s not destructive to the relationship in general.” Chloe answered.

“We’ve all been friends for a really long time.” Beca pointed out to those listening. “Chloe and Aubrey knew each other three years before Stacie and I met them, so that really helps any jealousy sort of fade.”

“We are also sickeningly committed to making sure we spend a good deal of time together during the week and if not then on the weekends. Date night is a huge deal for us.” Stacie rubbed her hand on Aubrey’s thigh to ease any nerves for either of them.

“What do four women do for date night?” Jessica asked. 

“Usually we take turns planning the two a month we try to do. Some are dinner and a movie or going to a music thing. Sometimes it’s dropping our kids off with the two of you so you can get a taste of being outnumbered by toddlers, just to go back home and chill out together and hit the hot tub. It’s way more normal than I think people would suspect.” Beca replied. 

“It does help that there is an even number. Buddy system at it’s finest.” Stacie chuckled. 

“We do separate things sometimes too. Stacie and Beca like to shoot pool sometimes and Chloe and I like sappy rom coms. So we split up for a while and then grab dinner. Or hang out before or after but go to dinner separately.” Chloe supplied. 

“Do you feel like you have a primary partner and two secondary partners or does it feel equal?” Ashley asked the group. 

“I feel like if I don’t answer that very carefully I am going to be sleeping in my office tonight.” Beca laughed as she looked at the other three. “Seriously though, at this point? I think I reach for Aubrey and Stacie’s hand as much as Chloe’s. I spend as much non work time with one as another just cut up in different ways. I sure as - can I swear? Ok, cool - sure as hell love them all as much as the others.”

“There are moments we gravitate to one of us over the others.” Aubrey said as Chloe leaned over to kiss Beca’s cheek. “Sometimes that’s just because we know each other very well so we know who might be the one to go to at that moment.”

“I’m more likely to go to Aubrey for some things, Beca or Stacie for others. But the important part is I could go to any of the three if I needed.” Chloe smiled. 

Jessica mouthed “can I ask about the kids” to Beca, not wanting to bring up their daughters directly if they were uncomfortable. 

Beca nodded, trusting Jessica and Ashley to know their limits. 

“You guys have three beautiful daughters who are just about eighteen months, how does parenting work for you guys?” Jessica asked.

“Well we’re not outnumbered so that helps.” Stacie chuckled. 

“Could you imagine?” Chloe laughed. “Having three toddlers is difficult in any size family. But the nice thing about our set up is even if all three girls are being held there is someone free to clean up or go grab something or whatever is needed.”

“We also have a lot of the same thoughts on parenting and how to raise kids. So the girls are able to have that constant from parent to parent.” Aubrey added.

“Mostly.” Beca snorted. “I am such a softie. I’m totally the mom that gives an extra cookie because one of the girls is pouting.”

“Somehow they all got Chloe’s pout.” Stacie laughed. 

“Raising kids is really really good though. Motherhood and work is a balance, any parent is going to feel that, but I have the best partners to do it with.” Beca beamed.

“Jess and I want to thank our awesome friends for joining us today, we’ll be right back.” Ashley said, waiting for the signal from her producer before beaming at her friends. “Well done.”

“You guys did awesome.” Jessica grinned. 

“That wasn’t so bad.” Beca had to admit. 

“It might not be the only interview you face these questions during but at least the basic information is out there.” Aubrey breathed a little easier now that it was over. 

“Seriously.” Ashley stood up, taking her headphones off. “Anytime any of you want to come on, please let us know.”

“Maybe if you talk about the ICCA’s we can come back and break down the performances.” Chloe suggested as they all grabbed their bags. 

“That’s an awesome idea.” Jessica smiled as they exchanged quick hugs. 

“Bye you two.” Stacie waved before they slipped out of the room to head to their car. 

“How are you feeling, Becs?” Chloe asked, holding on to her hand. 

“Honestly? Really good.” Beca reached over to take Stacie’s hand, her left hand in Aubrey’s. Thankfully the hallway was wide enough for them. “Like Bree said it won’t be the only interview I do about this but at least I have answers I can refer back to.”

Aubrey slid into the driver’s seat when they got to the car. Beca, who had motion sickness when she sat in the back in LA traffic, got into the passenger seat, Chloe and Stacie in the back. 

Beca reached over to turn the radio on as Aubrey drove them towards home. 

“And now the Grammy winning song by Grammy winning singer and producer Beca Mitchell.” A voice came from the speaker. 

Beca usually would turn the radio station if she caught one of her songs at this point. It wasn’t that she didn’t like to hear herself sing or that she didn’t like her own music but it just felt too self aggrandizing to sing with herself on the radio. This song and this moment felt different. 

“Lonely, yeah that's the word / I leave my heart when I leave her / Days go on like molasses and the nights do too.” Beca sang along to herself as her hand reached over to take Aubrey’s, her head turning to smile at the two in the backseat. 

“I just love you / Don’t know why I just do / When are you coming home? / Babe I'm coming home soon / And I just love you too” Four voices rose up together to sing the chorus as each felt a surge of warmth in their chest. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
